For Reasons Unknown
by piper2210
Summary: Faberry Future Fic: Set in 3rd year of university. Rachel and Quinn are friends, but a confession will change the course of their future. (Notes: everything that happened in Glee happened, except for Quinntana, because I despise it!)
1. Part 1

**PART 1**

Rachel had been accepted to the study abroad program in Paris. She was going to study theatre at the Sarah Lawrence College in Paris starting from the middle of her third year and possibly till the end of her final year. She was very excited about it as she had been working hard towards it ever since she found out about the program. She only had a few months left in the States. So a few of them, Quinn, Santana, Kurt and her, went away for a weekend camping trip at Stokes State Forest in New Jersey to celebrate her acceptance to the program. It would be the first time that all four of them spent the whole weekend together. Even though Rachel, Kurt and Santana lived together, most of the times they were too busy with their lives to spend time with each other for a good period of time. Quinn would occasionally make her trip to the city and stayed at their apartment. She always found their dynamics to be interesting and odd, but somehow they all got along well.

Quinn arrived at New York City on Saturday morning and they drove to the park on the afternoon. Santana was the one who booked the cabin, so she claimed the biggest room and didn't want to share her big queen size bed with anyone. Kurt took the other room that had a double bed. He invited any one of them to share the bed with him if they didn't mind it. Rachel had taken the offer. Quinn went to the last room and saw that it had two single beds. She didn't mind sleeping in the room by herself but somehow having two beds wigged her out. She just felt uncomfortable sleeping in a cabin in the woods with an empty bed next to her. So she asked Rachel, almost begging her, to share the room with her. Rachel was reluctant at first but Quinn kept on begging, so she relented in the end.

They cook barbeque for dinner and after that they played some card games until Santana got bored and suggested a new game. She suggested they played the 'I Never' drinking game. Rachel had never played it, so they explained that in the game, they would go around the table saying a certain statement that started with 'I never', and if anyone had done 'the statement', they have to drink without any explanation. Rachel thought it was easy enough, but then Santana took out a bottle of vodka and Sprite.

They had been going around the table a few rounds, just easy stuff like "I've never cheated on an exam" which was no surprise to anyone when Santana drank, and "I've never kissed a boy" which everyone drank.

But then it got interesting when Kurt said, "I've never kissed a girl," which Santana and Kurt drank.

Then it was Santana's turn and she said, "I've never been attracted to people of the same sex." Santana and Kurt took a sip, and then Rachel had also taken a sip. "Woah Berry! I didn't know you had it in you. Who is it?"

Rachel shrugged, "No explanation, remember?"

Santana waved her hand to show her annoyance of not getting an answer. Everyone was pretty tipsy by that point. Quinn giggled and looked at Rachel amusedly. Then it was Quinn's turn. She thought long and hard, and then she said, "I've never been attracted to anyone in this room."

"What?" Kurt said disbelievingly.

Quinn just raised her eyebrows and looked around. The room got really quiet; everyone was looking at each other, almost daring the other to drink and also hoping that no one would drink. After a few minutes, it was clear that no one was going to drink, so Quinn said, "Okay, just checking."

"I'm bored now. Let's watch a movie," Santana cut the game off and put a DVD in the player.

"What are we watching?" Kurt asked.

"Kissing Jessica Stein."

"I've never heard of it."

"Someone said it's good. So stop yapping and just watch it."

Rachel and Quinn sat on the same couch but were both on the opposite end, while Kurt and Santana sat on their own couches. They watched the movie in silence but after a while it was apparent what the movie was about.

"Why did we let Santana pick the movies? I should have known that there would be lesbians in it," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, and if we let you pick a movie, it would probably be 'The Crying Game' or something."

"First of all, that's a good movie, and second of all, I don't pick a movie based on whether there are gays in them."

"Oh shut up you two. This is a pretty good movie. I want to hear what they're saying."

"See Rachel, I know you would like it. It's your type of movie."

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel got defensive.

"Well, the main character loves books, kinda like you, and with the way they use 'marinate' in a sentence." Rachel just looked at Santana funny.

After the movie ended, which everyone really enjoyed, they all went to bed. When Quinn got back from the bathroom, she saw that Rachel was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asked as she slipped under the cover.

"Troilus and Criseyde."

"What's it about?"

"It's about the tragic love story between Troilus and Criseyde. So you've never read this?"

"I'm not much of a Middle English reader. I prefer something more contemporary."

"You can turn off the lights if you want to. I'm ready for bed," Rachel said while she closed the book.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn woke up with the sun shining on her face. She turned her head to the other side to avoid the sun and saw Rachel was looking at her.

"Good morning," Quinn said.

"Good morning."

"What's the time?" She asked casually, trying to hide the awkward feeling of seeing Rachel looking at her waking up.

"8:20."

"Oh, we better get ready for the hike."

She got off the bed to take a shower.

* * *

They went for a hike up to Sunrise Mountain. Rachel and Quinn were walking way up ahead in front of Kurt and Santana.

"So how's the whole Paris preparation? Do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah, ticket, check, accommodation, check. I'll be staying at the dorm. I already picked all my classes. I'm just so excited to be there."

"It is Paris. It would be amazing. I always want to go there."

"You should come and visit then."

Quinn laughed, "Rachel, I'm a poor college student. Besides you'll only be there for a year."

"Actually, if it's possible, I would like to stay there for a few more years, complete my studies there. Then I can come back and take on Broadway with experiences from the French theatre. I think that could give me an advantage."

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

They walked quietly for a few minutes.

"So …" Quinn drawled out, "who's that person you're referring to last night?"

"What person?" Rachel wasn't sure what Quinn was talking about.

"You know, when we're playing the drinking game and you drank at that question about attraction to people of the same sex."

Rachel glanced at Quinn, "Oh … why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I never knew that you … you know, that you have feelings for … well, another girl."

"Attraction doesn't mean feelings."

"Okay, fine. So who's this person you're attracted to? Someone in your dance class? Please don't tell me it's Cassandra."

"What? No! Not in a million years … although she is attractive," Rachel added as an afterthought. "But it doesn't matter anyway. Nothing's going to happen."

"Why? Have you told that person?"

"No. But I know that nothing's going to happen. That person's straight. Besides I'm leaving in two and a half months. What's the point?"

"Yeah, that's true. Hmm, are you still into Finn?"

"No." Rachel was a bit surprise with the question.

"Brody?"

"God no!"

"But are you still into that person?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah," she said quietly. "So it's a good thing that I'm leaving. It's a way for me to forget all this and start anew."

They reached the peak a good half hour before Kurt and Santana joined them.

"I don't know why I let you guys drag me into this, but I am not going hiking ever again. Rachel, I have no idea why you think going camping is the way to celebrate you going to Paris. Just because you're going to the big city of love doesn't mean that we should be spending the weekend in the jungle."

None of them said anything; they were trying hard not to laugh at Santana's antics. At least the walk down was easier, so Santana calmed down a bit.

They drove back to New York City before dark and had dinner before sending Quinn off to the train station. She hugged Rachel last before she boarded the train. When they parted, something changed within her. She wasn't sure what it was but it was like she was seeing Rachel under a different light, or maybe it was just the way that Rachel was smiling at her at the moment. She wondered if Rachel had always smiled that way at her and that she had only noticed it now, or maybe that was just the way Rachel smiled at everyone. _When did Rachel get so cute?_ She spent the whole train ride with those thoughts but shook it off when she reached New Haven.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

For the next few days, Rachel and Quinn had been texting each other multiple times every day. This was a departure of their normal interactions. Normally they would just texted each other once or twice a week. Even though they were friends, they were not the kind that needed to be in touch with each other all the time. So when Quinn texted Rachel on the Monday after the camping trip to say 'Eating strawberry and thinking of you', that turned Rachel's world upside down. Quinn didn't know this. In her mind, she wrote that because when they were at the cabin, Rachel ate a strawberry seductively at Santana's dare, but for some reason, Quinn couldn't get that image out of her head. She was blushing hard when that happened, but then she was a bit tipsy, so she wasn't sure the actual reason for her turning red. Anyway, for Quinn that text message was harmless because she was eating strawberries and remembered how Rachel had eaten them, and she felt the need to tell Rachel exactly that.

That message was the start. After that, they had been exchanging more text messages like 'The class is so boring', 'Have you read any poem by William Blake?', 'What are you having for dinner?'

Sometimes at night they would also chat on GoogleTalk. Again, just little things, like they would talk about their day or they would discuss about books or whatever things that crossed their minds. Usually though, when Quinn logged in to Gmail, she always set her online status to Invisible because she didn't want to chat with people. However after the trip, every time she saw Rachel was online, she would instantly say hi.

Kurt sent a group email to all of them asking if they were keen to go hiking again in about two months' time. Santana quickly replied with a definitive no, but Quinn and Rachel expressed their interest. Quinn volunteered to do the booking and she booked another cabin at the park. However a few days after she sent an email saying that she had booked the cabin, Kurt replied saying that he couldn't come on that weekend that she booked because he had to go to DC to meet up with his dad there, but he told Rachel and Quinn to go ahead with it. A few days later, she received a text message from Rachel saying that she couldn't come too.

Q: Why not?

R: I'll probably be busy at that time with France preparations.

Q: Come on, surely you can take one day off. We'll go on Saturday afternoon and come back on Sunday evening. It wouldn't take much of your time. Besides I've paid for the booking fee.

R: I'll think about it.

Q: Come on!

R: I'll get back to you later, ok?

Q: Ok.

Quinn hate begging, but with Kurt cancelling on her and now Rachel was about to do the same, she just had to beg.

* * *

Quinn had stayed up that night to finish up her Sociology paper and she finally went to bed around 3 am, but just as she was about to fall asleep, she received a text message. She pried her eyes open and saw that it was from Rachel, so she read it straight away.

R: For reasons unknown to me, I like you very much. I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable but I can't keep this any longer.

Quinn sat upright, blinked away her sleepiness and read that message again and again. She didn't know how to react to that message; she had to talk to Rachel right away. She dialed Rachel's number and it took a few rings before Rachel finally answered.

"Hello," Rachel's voice sounded so tiny.

"Hey."

"Hi. I'm sorry about the text. I shouldn't have sent it. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Rachel sounded like she was panicking.

"I was about to, but then I got your text."

"Just ignore it. I wasn't thinking properly."

"It's okay Rachel," Quinn tried to calm Rachel down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"What about if I come there tomorrow and we can talk about it then?"

Rachel was quiet for a long time that Quinn thought she had left the phone. She was about to say something but then Rachel replied, "Okay, but don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"I'll come after the last class; it finishes at 5, so probably I'll be there by 8. Do you want to meet me at the train station?"

"Okay."

"Okay then. I'll text you tomorrow to confirm what time my train will arrive."

"Okay."

Quinn sighed, Rachel sounded so tiny over there, "Good night Rachel."

"Good night."

* * *

Quinn arrived at Grand Central station around 7:20 pm and was looking around for Rachel. She finally spotted her; she was wearing her pink coat after all. Rachel looked like she was unsure on whether she should be there. Quinn was looking forward for this talk, mostly to understand where Rachel was coming from. Even though she had an inkling that Rachel might be into her, she always pushed it aside saying that it couldn't be possible and never thought much about it. So this confession made her very curious and made her thought of all her interactions with Rachel.

"Hi," Quinn gave her a soft smile.

"Hi," Rachel returned the smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Normally they would hug each other, but this time they both felt awkward, so they decided to forgo the hug.

"So … umm … do you want to go to that diner around the corner? I have to take the last train around 11 something."

"Yeah, sure."

They walked silently to the diner. Once they had ordered their food, Quinn tried to lighten up the mood, "Do you want to see a picture of my professor's ugly kittens?" Quinn took out her phone and showed Rachel the picture. "We all had dinner at his place last Sunday and he showed us these kittens that he took home from SPCA. It's great of him but these kittens …" Quinn shook her head, "and you always thought that all kittens are cute."

Rachel looked amused and shocked at the picture. Quinn was right, these kittens weren't cute. They both laughed at the picture. She gave back the phone to Quinn and somehow they became tensed again. The waitress came by to deliver their foods and drinks.

They ate in silence for a while, but then Quinn started, "So, about that text."

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have sent it. I wasn't thinking properly last night."

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm not freaking out."

"Are you not? You're more fidgety than usual."

"Well, I guess it came as a shock … or maybe not. I don't know. I mean, sometimes I have my suspicion but then I saw that you'd be all over Finn or some other guys that I thought that I must have read it wrong. The whole time I knew you, it's like you only have three loves: Broadway, Barbra and Boys."

Rachel pouted, "I'm a lot more than that."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's defensiveness. "Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"I don't know. I guess the trip just heightened my feelings. Most of the time, I have it under control because I didn't have to spend that much time alone with you. Every time we spent time together, I had to stop myself from thinking that way about you because you're my friend. But after that trip, it got harder and harder to push it aside."

"Is that why you didn't want to go for the next trip?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you have feelings for me?"

"Since that pep rally where you danced to 'Gonna Make You Sweat'."

Quinn tried to recall the time that she danced to that song. "That was in freshman year." She looked unconvinced but Rachel just shrugged her shoulder.

"That's the first time I saw you."

Quinn laughed, "You can't like someone that you don't know."

"Maybe, but once I knew you, well … it wasn't pleasant in the beginning," Quinn looked down guiltily but she didn't have to apologize for all those times that she bullied Rachel. She already said her sorry and Rachel had forgiven her. "But after we knew each other better, it just made me like you more."

"Then what's with all those things with Finn?"

"In my warped mind, that's my way to be closer to you."

Quinn laughed again; it was still hard to believe that Rachel had liked her since freshman year.

"You almost married him," Quinn said in disbelief.

"In the beginning, it was about you, but I did like him after that."

They both sipped their coffees and wondered what to say next.

"What is it that you like about me?"

"Your eyes, your smile, your laugh." Quinn blushed at how easy it was for Rachel to confess all this.

"Why didn't you tell me then when we're already friends? Or why didn't you try to … you know …"

"Because I don't want to lose you as a friend, and besides you're straight."

Quinn's mind flashed back to all the times that she checked out other girls, "Hmm … I'm not so sure about that," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" It piqued Rachel's interest.

"I never thought of myself as straight or … whatever. I just think that I fall for a person."

Rachel pursed her lips, she still doubted Quinn. "So if I've told you before, there might be a chance?" They were dancing around the subject.

"I don't know."

"What about now?"

Quinn gave out a nervous laugh, "What? You're leaving."

"I still have two months."

"And then what?"

"I'll be back in a year."

"I thought you want to stay there longer."

"It depends on circumstances."

Quinn shook her head, "A year is a long time."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"What are we talking about? It's not like …" Quinn didn't know how to finish that sentence. Suddenly she remembered of something, "Hey, you lied."

"What?"

"In the drinking game, you didn't drink when I asked that question."

"If I drank, all of you would be badgering me with questions. Besides I didn't want to make it uncomfortable for everyone. There were only either you or Santana, and I don't want Santana to think that I have something for her. But why did you ask that question anyway?"

Quinn shrugged, "In some ways I was hoping for you to drink to prove that I was right all along."

"Cheeky," Rachel rolled her eyes. "So we're still friends?"

"Of course."

"You know, when you sent that text about eating strawberry and thinking of me, I was in my dance class. I couldn't concentrate at all after that, I missed all my steps. I kept on stepping on my partner's feet. Safe to say, he didn't want to partner up with me anymore."

"Sorry. I was eating strawberries and I remembered the way you ate them when Santana dared you. I found it amusing, that's all."

They chatted for a bit more until it was time for Quinn to leave. Rachel walked her to the station.

"I'm glad that we've cleared this out."

"Yeah, so you still can go to the camping trip right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I can do that."

"Great."

They hugged goodbye and it looked like they were back to normal. Quinn smiled all the way back to New Haven. She felt elated. She couldn't believe that all this while Rachel was harboring feelings for her. She didn't think much of it except that she was glad that they were still friends.


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

Quinn was having one of their fortnightly Skype sessions with Mercedes, and tonight she couldn't help but wondered if Mercedes knew anything about Rachel's crush on her.

"So … do you know anything about Rachel?" Quinn tried to sound blasé.

"Ha? What about Rachel?"

"Umm …" Quinn felt shy suddenly. She felt weird for having to word out the next sentence, "about her crush."

"Oh, on you, you mean?"

"Umm … yeah," Quinn stammered.

"Yeah, she had a crush on you since like … forever. Wait? How did you find out?"

"She told me."

"Oh My God! I never thought she would. All the time in high school, she liked to talk about it, but whenever I told her to tell you, she said she would never do that."

"So you've known this all along?" Quinn was surprised that Mercedes knew about it but acted like it wasn't a big thing.

"She only told me during our senior year. One night we were having a slumber party at her house, I think it was after she told us about her engagement to Finn. Suddenly she started talking about you and how you were so against the wedding, and she couldn't understand why you would be so opposed to it because she thought that you're over Finn, that you deserved to be with someone that appreciated you. Then she said that you're so pretty. I mean, that wasn't the first time she went on and on about just how pretty you are. Most of the times, I just rolled my eyes, but that time there's something more in her voice. Then she said if she were Finn, she would have never let you go. So I prodded and so on and she broke, told me everything about it."

"Oh." Quinn was blushing furiously; luckily she had dimmed the light, so Mercedes couldn't see how red her face had become. "Weren't you surprised?"

"Of course, we're talking about Rachel here, the boy-crazy, my-life-revolves-around-Finn Rachel. But later on when I thought about it, I remembered little things, like how her face lighted up when you walked in the choir room, or like when she's singing, she always glanced at you even for a fraction of a second. All very subtle, you'd only notice it if you're aware. And of course, should I mentioned again all the time that she's obsessed with your beauty?"

Quinn laughed, "Please don't."

"I still can't believe she told you now, after all these years. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe because she's leaving."

They were both quiet for a while. "So what are you going to do about it?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn was surprised with the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you know how she feels. She's single, you're single."

Quinn couldn't believe that Mercedes was suggesting it and it made her defensive. "And I'm a girl."

"So?"

"I'm a Christian girl."

"If I remember correctly, you said that Jesus never said anything about gay people."

"Mercedes, just because I support LGBT cause, doesn't mean I'm open to it myself. It's more complicated than that." Quinn felt frustrated with the conversation.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, as a friend." Mercedes tilted her head and gave Quinn that look which meant 'don't bullshit me'. "I mean, I don't know. She's … something. And she's leaving."

"You're going to let distance stop you?"

"It's not just that. I …" Quinn took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, can we not talk about this now. It's confusing enough for me."

"Okay." Mercedes felt bad for pushing Quinn. She could see just how uncomfortable Quinn was at the moment. She changed the subject and talked about the progress of her album instead.

* * *

Nothing much changed between Rachel and Quinn in the next few weeks. Quinn would still text Rachel every day and Rachel would reply, they would still do online chat, they would still hang out whenever Quinn dropped by New York City, which for some reason had become a weekly trip. Quinn would sit next to Rachel whenever the four of them went out for dinner, or even when they were all sitting around the apartment. And when she wasn't sitting next to Rachel, she would constantly glance at her. All these attentions really confused Rachel. Quinn had made it clear that she didn't want to pursue anything between them, and yet here she was exchanging flirty glances with her. _What is she playing at?_

Rachel felt confused and angry but she didn't know how to approach the subject with Quinn. She was sure that Quinn was playing around with her emotions ever since she found out that Rachel had a crush on her. _Could it still be called a crush when it feels so much more?_ _She_ _must feel so powerful to have this control over me_, and that made Rachel angry, at Quinn, at herself for giving Quinn this much power.

The four of them were currently out strolling in Central Park, but then Kurt excused himself for a date. Half an hour later, Santana also excused herself because she too had a date. So Quinn and Rachel continued on. Rachel felt this was a good time to broach the subject.

"I think you've been misleading me."

"What?"

Rachel avoided Quinn's shocked look.

"Ever since I told you about how I feel, it feels like you've been playing games with me."

Quinn laughed it off, "What? No. I mean … that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Rachel stopped walking to face Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn was facing Rachel but her eyes were looking at other things.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was really hard to talk to Quinn.

"You said that you don't want … something to happen between us," Quinn looked at her, "but then it's like you've been giving me signals left and right, and I really don't know what to think of it."

Quinn looked deflated. "I don't know Rachel. It's just that …" her eyes soften, "I like spending time with you, I like talking to you, but I don't think that … that we could … you know."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because I'm leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you at least want to see what could happen in these two months?"

"No. I don't see the point." Quinn started walking.

Rachel was frustrated and she continued walking quietly.

"Look Rachel, this thing is … confusing and complicated. It's not just because you're leaving, but there's also family and religion. Can't we just enjoy the time that we have left and see how it goes?"

Rachel just nodded to hide the disappointment in her voice.

* * *

A few days later, Quinn was online chatting with Rachel.

Q: 'Do you listen to Sarah McLachlan?'

R: 'Not really.'

Q: 'Well, there's this song, 'Do What You Have To Do'. You should listen to that.'

R: 'Okay. I'll look for it afterwards.'

Q: 'I gotta finish this paper. I'll talk to you later okay. Good night.'

R: 'Good night. Bye.'

After Quinn logged off, Rachel searched the song in YouTube. After the song ended, she played it again, and then she searched for the lyrics, and listened to it again, and again.


	4. Part 4

**PART 4**

Rachel was about to step into the shower when she heard someone knocking on the door. Kurt and Santana were out, so she quickly put on her bathrobe and opened the door. Quinn was standing in front of her with a sort of amused face while looking at her up and down. Rachel suddenly felt conscious, so she pulled the robe tighter.

"Hi Quinn. Not that I'm not glad to see you here, but what are you doing here?"

"To see that shock look on your face," Quinn answered playfully, but then added, "I woke up very early today and I have a free Sunday, so I thought of using my pass. Besides I kinda enjoy using that one and half hour train ride to read my book." Rachel was still standing at the door and thought the answer was pretty lame. "Umm …can I come in?"

"Oh, of course, sorry," Rachel stepped aside to let Quinn walked in.

"Where's Santana and Kurt?"

"They're both out last night and haven't come home. Not sure what time they'll be back though. Why don't you give them a call?"

"Nah, it's okay." Quinn plopped on the couch. "Do you want to go out for brunch?"

Rachel thought that Quinn was acting quite strange, "Umm … sure. Let me have a shower first."

"Okay."

About an hour later, Rachel was ready to go out. They didn't go far though, just to a restaurant a few blocks down the street. They kept the conversation simple and light throughout the whole meal. Rachel let Quinn dictated the whole conversation because she really didn't know what to think of all this.

After brunch, they went for a walk around the blocks.

"I don't know what to make of you," Rachel suddenly blurted out.

"Hmm?" Quinn was shocked with Rachel's sudden burst.

"Like, you just turned up and … acted like …" Rachel found it hard to even finish the sentence. "It's like a minefield."

"Minefield?" Quinn looked puzzled.

"Yes, like minefield, I don't know which way to go. I'm afraid the mines will blow up in the next turn."

Quinn stayed quiet and continued to walk.

"You know how I feel about you. You said that you don't want anything more than friendship between us, and yet here you are. I mean, I know we're friends before, but now, there's just something different. Like, you … want to be closer to me? But why?"

"The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do," Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Rachel laughed. That line was so familiar to her now. She had listened to the song over and over again. She remembered every lines by heart.

"What's your intention with that song?"

"What do you understand of it?"

Rachel thought about it, "That even if you like me, it's not enough for you to cross that boundary."

Quinn sighed. "I think it's more complicated than that," she said softly.

"Why do you like to say that?" Rachel felt frustrated of having to hear the word 'complicated' being used so many times.

"What?"

"That it's complicated. Nothing good in life should come easy."

"I think life is complicated enough that you don't want to add more complication to it."

Rachel huffed; trading words with Quinn could be very frustrating.

"Well, what word would you use then to describe this? Me?"

Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes and said, "Intoxicated."

Quinn chuckled and blushed, which in turn made Rachel blushed too. She couldn't believe that she just said that to Quinn.

"But I still don't understand all this. I thought that you'd be freaked out or something and will run away from me, but instead you did just the opposite. But then you don't want anything. So, color me confused then."

Quinn sighed, "Do you remember Alex?"

"That guy I met in Yale the last time I was there?"

"Yeah, he's like my closest guy friend during freshmen year. But then he had to ruin it by telling me that he has feelings for me."

"Oh, when was this?"

"Some time last year. My point is, after he told me, it turned me off, even for the friendship. Then I became sort of a bitch towards him." Rachel quirked her eyebrows, "I know, it's bad of me. I guess it annoyed me that he has feelings for me when all I want is friendship. Wait, I've lost my point." Rachel laughed, which made Quinn smile. She stopped walking and looked at Rachel, "My point is, I didn't do that to you."

"So why is that?"

Quinn took a while to answer it, but the only thing that came out was, "I don't know."

Then she turned around and continued walking. Rachel looked exasperated. Quinn confused her so much that she felt like strangling her.

Quinn suddenly turned around and asked her, "Hey, do you want to go to Met Museum?"

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the Met Museum and were currently having pizza for dinner at Central Park. They were sitting on the grass and finishing off the last of the pizza.

Rachel suddenly asked, "Can I see your right hand?"

Quinn showed her right hand and Rachel examined her palm. "What are you looking for?"

"Your life line, to see whether you'll live long enough."

Quinn chuckled, "And?"

"Yeah, I think you'll live long enough."

"What about you?"

Rachel showed Quinn her palm. "It's this line," she pointed to the life line.

"So, what does it mean?"

"My life line's as long as yours, so I'll say we live long enough."

"Well, that's good to know." Quinn smiled at her, the kind of smile that made her heart fluttered. Then Quinn aligned her right hand with Rachel's left hand, "Hey, our hands are identical."

Rachel was about to disagree, but for some reason, their hands clasped together almost at their own accord. Rachel somehow couldn't control her next action. She brought their hands towards her lips and kissed Quinn's knuckles. Quinn's face turned so red that she felt her ears burning. Rachel noticed what she did and she looked at Quinn who was staring at her with such an intense gaze.

"I'm sorry." She released their hands. Quinn sat straight and picked up the pizza box.

"It's okay." As she stood up, she added, "I don't mind," and gave Rachel a flirty smile.

Rachel couldn't move, she was completely floored with Quinn's reaction. She thought Quinn would be running a mile away by now, but instead there she was looking at her funnily.

"Rachel, do you just want to sit there? We have to move. My train's leaving soon."

* * *

They're back at Grand Central Station. The station wasn't as busy as other nights, so they found a quiet corner to sit. But before long, it was already time for Quinn to leave. They hugged goodbye as usual, but this time the hug seemed tighter and longer. As they were releasing each other's hold, Rachel whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Quinn blushed and laughed, "Give me time." The train was about to part, so Quinn quickly made her way in. "Bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn." Rachel waved as the train started moving. She wasn't quite sure what happened today. Everything seemed so surreal. She was sure when she wakes up tomorrow that this day would seem like a dream, a very good dream.


	5. Part 5

**PART 5**

Rachel was anxious. She was tapping the table quite rigorously. After a while, that action seemed to irritate her. So she stood up and walked from one corner of the apartment to the other while constantly looking at her watch. It was not because Quinn was late; she knew Quinn would not have gotten there after only calling her about 10 minutes ago from the car rental place. It was just that she couldn't believe the situation that she was about to put herself in. _Why did I say yes to this?_

They were about to go off camping over the weekend, to the same place that they went to before with Kurt and Santana, but she didn't have them now to distract her or to stop her from doing anything that she shouldn't do. She didn't feel good about this. She was about to spend the whole weekend alone with Quinn. It was hard enough to be around her for a few hours, and now she was subjecting herself to a constant exposure of Quinn.

Rachel plopped on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. Her phone rang and it gave her a jolt. She saw Quinn's name on the screen. She took a deep breath and tried to control her voice so that she didn't sound scared.

"Hello."

"Hey, I'm downstairs."

"Okay, I'll come down in a bit."

Rachel hung up the call and took another deep breath.

"Let's do this," she pumped herself up.

* * *

The drive to the camping site wasn't as stressful as Rachel thought it would be. Quinn was really cheerful. Sometimes she looked at Quinn and she couldn't believe that this was the same person that used to make fun of her in school. _It's weird how things turn out._

They finally arrived at their cabin, but this time Quinn had book a cabin with just one room with a queen bed. Rachel had thought of their possible sleeping arrangement, but she thought there would be two rooms. Standing there looking at that one bedroom made her felt awkward, so she busied herself by putting food in the fridge. She saw Quinn went into the bedroom to put her bag. Then she came out and grabbed a pack of chips from their food bin.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that it's just one room. I booked quite last minute and this was the only cabin available."

"Oh that's fine. I can sleep on the couch."

"What? Don't be silly. There's plenty of room in there." Quinn said while eating her chips.

"You don't mind?"

"No."

"Okay," Rachel smiled. She should learn to be less awkward because Quinn looked relaxed with the whole situation.

"So, what's for dinner?" Quinn looked at her expectantly.

* * *

After dinner, they sat outside for a little while to do some stargazing but it was getting too chilly, so they quickly settled back inside and sat in front of the fire place. They talked about high school and how much they were both missing the Glee club. So they planned to gather everyone during the holidays for some Christmas caroling. Rachel wanted to start Hanukkah caroling too and Quinn didn't want to argue, so she just agreeing to her. Then Rachel saw that Quinn was yawning and looking pretty tired.

"You must be tired, with the train ride and doing all the driving."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go get ready for bed then."

Quinn went into the room to grab her sleeping attire and toiletries and went into the bathroom. Rachel took that time to change to her sleeping attire. She looked at the bed and wondered which side she should take. Quinn came out from the bathroom a few minutes later, so it was Rachel's turn to use the bathroom. She took her time to brush her teeth and wash her face. She didn't do her usual night routine because that would take one hour. When she walked back into the room, Quinn had turned off the lights except for the bed lamp on the left side of the bed. Quinn had already taken the right side of the bed. _I guess I'm taking the left side then._

Rachel slipped into her side of the bed and turned off the bed lamp. She turned to look at Quinn who was lying on her back with her eyes closed, so she thought that Quinn must have fallen asleep. Rachel closed her eyes too, but then she heard Quinn's voice.

"How do you think your life in France will be like?"

Rachel opened her eyes and saw that Quinn was looking at her.

"I don't know. Different. For one thing I'll be surrounded by French speaking people. That would be quite interesting." Rachel thought a bit more about the school that she was going to attend, "Or maybe I will still be surrounded by English speaking people," she said unsurely.

Quinn giggled and turned on her side to face Rachel.

"Are you going to miss New York?"

Rachel turned to face Quinn too. "Yes, I will miss New York."

"Are you going to miss Lima?"

Rachel laughed, "For some odd reason, I will miss Lima too."

Quinn smiled and said playfully, "Are you going to miss me?"

Rachel answered her seriously, "I will always miss you." Rachel felt bold all of a sudden and leaned in to kiss Quinn's forehead. She lied back down on her pillow and asked Quinn, "Can I ask you a question?"

Quinn laughed, "You already did."

Rachel laughed too and rolled her eyes, "Okay, can I ask you two questions?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes."

Rachel asked tentatively, "Do you mind if I do this?" But she didn't move.

"Do what?" Quinn wondered.

Rachel covered Quinn's eyes with her left hand and Quinn didn't seem to mind. Rachel then slowly leaned in and pressed her lips softly on Quinn's lips for a split second. She moved back to her side and lifted her left hand that was covering Quinn's eyes. She was afraid that Quinn would look at her angrily, but instead she was smiling.

Quinn slowly licked her lips and said, "I don't mind if you do that again."

Rachel thought about it for a second, and then she leaned in again and pressed her lips on Quinn's, but this time Quinn was kissing her back. That shocked her and she quickly broke the kiss.

She looked at Quinn curiously, "You're kissing back."

"Yeah," Quinn looked confused. _Wasn't that what I'm supposed to do?_

"You're not supposed to kiss me back."

"Why not?" Quinn was really confused now.

"Because … because …" Rachel wasn't even sure what her reasoning was. It was hard to think when their faces were just a few inches apart. She got really lost in those hazel eyes.

Then she leaned down again to kiss Quinn that instantly kissed her back. Some things were really out of Rachel's control at times, like her tongue that had somehow sneaked out to lick Quinn's lips. Quinn was stunned with that new addition and broke the kiss.

"Sorry," Rachel said shyly and she lied back on her side.

Quinn was looking at her with a lustful look. "It's okay." Quinn's voice had also dropped a few octaves. Then she pulled Quinn over and kissed her again and instantly snaked her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn was such a tease with her tongue that it was driving Rachel wild. Suddenly Quinn bit her tongue a bit too hard.

"Aww," Rachel grimaced.

"Sorry," Quinn looked at her guiltily.

Once they had broken the kiss, only then that Rachel realized that Quinn's right leg had somehow ended up in between her legs.

"How did your leg end up there?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn also had only noticed it when Rachel asked the question. So she moved her leg away. "I don't know. I didn't do anything."

Rachel stopped herself from wondering too long and went back to kissing Quinn. Quinn noticed that Rachel had somehow dragged her leg to rest in between Rachel's legs. Then Rachel started to rub slowly on her leg. Quinn felt the temperature rise exponentially in the room, or maybe it was her body temperature, and she felt very thirsty.

She broke the kiss, "I'm thirsty." She was almost panting.

Rachel left and came back with a glass of water. She handed it to Quinn who quickly gulped it down.

"You're okay?" Rachel tried to hide her smile. Quinn looked so cute with her hair all messed up. She handed Rachel the empty glass. "More?" Quinn nodded.

Rachel came back with another glass of water. Quinn gulped it down just as fast.

"You're so cute." Quinn glared at her while she drank the water. Even Quinn's glared had become cute to Rachel too. Quinn handed her back the glass. "More?" Rachel asked unsure. Quinn shook her head. Rachel set the glass down on the floor. "Maybe we should sleep." Quinn nodded. It looked like she had lost the ability to speak.

Rachel lied down on her side of the bed.

"Good night," Quinn said before turning to face the other side.

"Good night." Rachel wondered how tomorrow would be like.


End file.
